Last Night of Freedom
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: This is for ZackyVengeance-Outcastgurl-A7X See what John Cena got up to the night before he got married


**Okay, so this is the oneshot promised to ZackyVengeance-Outcastgurl-A7X for the #200 review of One Moment Together.**

**Hope you enjoy and I've done it justice, this was a tad out of my depth, but I had a go.**

Randy jolted awake by the heavy banging on his hotel room door, silently cursing whichever idiot was stupid enough to wake him. Whoever it was, was in for a world of pain and should be grateful Sam and Alanna weren't arriving until the morning. If someone had woken his baby girl, Randy would have murdered them within two seconds of opening the door.

Forgoing his clothes, Randy held the bed sheets around his waist as he moved over to the door and opened it. All thoughts of murder flew from his head, as he saw John; his John; no not his John; not anymore.

"If I have to get married tomorrow," John said in a defeatist attitude, something Randy had never known John to use before. "Then I'm spending my last night of freedom with the man I love."

Before Randy could respond, John pushed him back into the room, latching on to his sides as he pulled him in for a kiss which had their teeth clashing together as they tried to memorise every inch of each other's mouths. Randy came to his senses as the kiss continued, realising John had him pinned to the wall. He used his strength and pushed the older man away.

"What are you doing?" Randy shouted at John as he moved to the door.

"I need this. I need-"

"Shut up," Randy said calmly as he closed the door to his hotel room. "It's been a long time since you were here, you've forgotten the rules."

"I'm sor-"

"Shut up," Randy said, his eyes locked on John as he pushed him to his knees. "You only speak when I tell you to."

Randy watched as John looked away from him, letting out a deep sigh at the same time. He knew John was thankful. Randy didn't need to let this happen, but John needed it. Truth be told, Randy needed it as well. It had been so long since someone let him get his anger out. It wasn't even anger, more he needed to feel in control. When he didn't feel in control, his life spiralled out of control.

Everyone thought his problems were because of too much pressure at such a young age, but it wasn't. Randy had simply lost his lover; even with Sam in his life, it didn't fill the gap John had left. It was only now that he had a daughter to look after; he started to find different ways to feel the control.

"You may speak if you wish," Randy said, smoothing John's head.

"Thank you," John said, nuzzling into Randy's touch. "I don't know whether I can do this."

"Then why did you come here?"

"No, I don't mean us, I want this so much," John said keeping his eyes on the floor. "I mean tomorrow."

"That's down to you," Randy said, he didn't want to talk about the events tomorrow. It was going to be hard enough as it were. Sam was aware there was a history, though she wasn't aware it was with John, and she told him it would be good for him to see the ceremony. If he couldn't stay for the reception, then they could leave under the pretence that Alanna needed to get some sleep. "But I'll help you out tonight."

"Thank you," John said, risking a look at Randy.

"I didn't tell you to look at me," Randy said fiercely pushing John's head down. "Now stand up and get undressed."

Randy walked around John and moved to his travel case. He never knew why he kept the items with him, maybe out of hope that John would come back to him, maybe just because he didn't want Sam to find them, either way he was happy he had them with him tonight. He sat down on the sofa which was in the room and watched John strip down to his boxers. He was about to remove them when Randy ordered him to stop.

"Come and stand in front of me when you take those off," John kept his gaze locked on his feet as he moved to Randy's side. "Drop 'em."

John willingly dropped his boxers in front of Randy and Randy felt his mouth go dry at the thoughts inspired by the sight of John's cock as it stood proud from his body. He licked his lips as his hands trailed up John's legs and over his butt, squeezing them harshly. He heard a moan escape John's lips and he ripped his hands away, grabbing his cock with a hard grip, squeezing it. He looked up at John's face and saw him biting his lip, trying to stop another moan from escaping.

"Look at me John," Randy ordered, an evil smirk playing across his face. "Did I tell you to speak, or allow you to moan?"

John shook his head in response and Randy loved it even more. He'd missed getting John into this state. Having the control to make him moan, make him scream; make him cum, and only when he allowed it.

"Move over to the bed," Randy ordered. "Bend over so I really see that ass of yours."

Randy watched as John crawled over to the bed and raised himself up so he was bent over the edge. The sheets still wrapped around his waist were tenting from the sight. He forgot just how obedient John could be, and loved how he fell so easily back into their routine. He was more than willing to sit back on the sofa and see John take all of his orders, no matter what they were. God just the thought was making him harder.

He never understood why John finished things; when they were in OVW they damn near lived together and even went they didn't stay over, living in the same apartment building, made it too easy to go for a late night visit. So why was it? When he'd moved up to the main roster, Randy phoned him every night, and it was only a couple of months until John was called up as well.

Damn, John's first night on the road, they drove together and didn't make it to the hotel on time. Randy had pulled over at a secluded spot and ordered John to suck him off. When they did get back on the road, he'd pulled John's cock from his pants and made him hard, he kept him that way until he begged him. They were just getting into the next city when he finally let him release; and man was that a sight to behold.

He shook his head of the cobwebs when he noticed John squirming on the bed. He grabbed the items from beside him and stood up, letting the sheets fall to the floor. If John was naked, he was going to be as well. He sucked a finger into his mouth, letting his saliva lube it up, and then pushed straight into John without warning. As he held his finger in John, he could feel John wanting to writhe, and he leant over the older man so his lips were next to his ear.

"I'm going to have my way with you tonight, and you're going to take it all," Randy said, breathing heavy in John's ear. "Unless you need out, do you remember the word?"

John simply nodded in reply and Randy started pumping his finger in and out of John, watching his face to see the pleasure building up. When he could see John wanted another finger, he pulled his digit out and moved over John so he was knelt down on the bed with his cock ready and waiting for John's mouth.

"Do you remember how I like it?"

John didn't reply to Randy's question, he simply raised himself up and took the head of Randy's cock straight into his mouth. When John went to wrap his hand around the shaft, Randy batted his hand away and pushed him further down his cock.

"Give me your hands, and don't stop sucking," Randy ordered. Between John working his tongue around the head of his cock and his compliant nature, Randy couldn't stop the moan escaping his lips. "Fuck, I've missed that."

Randy slowly thrust his hips up to push more of his cock into John's mouth as John bobbed up and down on his shaft. Randy had developed a tolerance for John's talents over the years they were together, but it had been longer than that since he'd last been on the receiving end and he wasn't sure he'd last much longer.

Randy watched John for a moment as he worked his magic and got lost in his memories again, but soon shook himself out of his thoughts and went back to the task at hand. Picking up the handcuffs from his piles of toys, he slapped them onto John's wrists, already waiting to be cuffed. John knew how to make this perfect for him, knew what he was going to be doing. He pulled on the cuffs, yanking John from his current job.

"Get up and lie on the bed, face up," Randy instructed. As soon as John was in place, Randy raised his cuffed hands above his head and used his belt to tie him to the headboard. Randy straddled John's legs, using the adjustable cock ring from their collection. "Just in case you think you can cum before I tell you to."

Randy leant down, aiming straight for John's neck. He raked his teeth along the flesh as his nails clawed their way up John's sides and he ground down onto John's hips. When Randy's teeth came in contact with John's collarbone, he bit down, gently at first but then adding pressure. He desperately wanted to mark the body lying underneath him and by the end of the night, he was going to have laid claim to him.

He moved down John's torso, biting at his flesh, feeling John writhing beneath him, silently begging for more. When he reached John's nipples, he bit hard, releasing him when he heard John moan.

"Don't make me gag you," Randy warned. "It ruins my fun."

He went straight back to John's nipples, moving between them as he continued biting down on them. He gripped hold of John's arms as they lay tied to the headboard and dug his nails into the skin. As he moved down John's body he dragged his nails down the arms, scratching his untarnished skin.

"I've got an idea," Randy said, looking evilly at John. "I'm going to ask you a question, and if I think you've answered honestly, I'll give you treat. If you lie to me, I'm going to punish you."

Randy felt John's cock twitch against his leg and he knew he was holding back a moan. The sinister side of Randy wanted to push him to hold it in all the way through, even when he was having an orgasm and shooting his cum over his body. The only problem with the idea was the length of time since he'd last heard John lose control. For Randy, the sexiest sound in the world was John Cena crying out in ecstasy.

"Mmm, I'm going to let you moan when I show you your treat," Randy said, and watched John nod his understanding, trying hard not to release any sounds before it began.

Randy shifted his weight so he could lower his lips down to John's straining cock. Instead of taking him in, Randy ran his tongue along the underside of the hard muscle before swirling it around the tip. He could of spent hours torturing John with the exquisite, slutty moans leaving John's mouth. John was so obedient, Randy was getting harder himself. John only let go of moans, no words, not yet; just the moans which Randy had allowed.

"Now, how about I show you your punishment," Randy said as his evil smirk returned. He saw John shake his head, but he continued anyway. He reached over for the last of the toys, which he hid out of John's view and quickly moistened it with some lube. "Ready, Cena?"

When John shook his head again, Randy smiled once more as he inserted a dildo into John's hole. John thrashed around on the bed as it slid in slowly sinking into him. Randy watched as John adjusted to the invasion and as his thrashing settled, Randy angled the dildo so it hit John's spot, causing his hips to buck up off the mattress.

"That was just to help you relax a little. If you lie to me, I'm going in hard and fast and I will be avoiding the spot. Do you understand?" Randy said, becoming very serious with John. He didn't continue until John nodded, accepting his punishment.

He moved so he was laid out next to John, his hands harshly clawing at John's sides, leaving streak marks on his sides. He shouldn't do it, knowing the man would be getting married tomorrow, but deep down he wanted John's soon to be wife to see the marks, and know he'd been with someone else.

"I'll start easy," he said in a low voice. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes."

Randy moved down John's body and licked his cock, swirling around the head once again.

"Do you like the punishment?"

"No."

Randy moved up John's body so he was level with his ear, "You're lying, Cena."

He grabbed the dildo and rammed it into John's entrance hard and fast causing the older man to thrust up off the bed wildly.

"Fuck," John groaned.

"I didn't tell you could speak, unless you were answering my questions," Randy said, thrusting the dildo into him again. When the older man groaned again, Randy continued thrusting into him, keeping the hard pace with the object. When John managed to control his moans, Randy held his hips down to the mattress and pulled the dildo out slowly.

"Why did you leave me?" Randy asked, letting his shield slip a little.

"What?" John asked, confusion marring his face.

"Do you like pleasing me?" Randy said, trying to recover from his mistake. He could see the confusion still mapped out over John's face and hoped he would let it slip.

"I… I don't know," John said slowly. Randy knew his partner was answering the first question, but he wasn't going to let his emotions take over. Tonight was a chance to enjoy one last night with John and he was going to make the most of it.

"Mmm, Johnny, I know you like pleasing me," he said, pushing the dildo back in quickly. He watched as John managed to stop any moans falling past his lips, but tomorrow as he stood at the alter with his wife, those same lips were going to bruised from the hard bites.

"I know you, you love to suck my dick, and you love to open your legs to me," he said flowing down John's body, as he continued to thrust the dildo into him. He ran his tongue over the tip of John's cock, pushing into the slit and sucking lightly. It was a small thank you gift for answering his first question, though he would never admit to it.

"I'm bored of this now," Randy said, pulling away from John.

He sat near the head of the bed where John was cuffed and looked down at the man's body, now straining against the handcuffs and his rock hard cock was weeping with precum, mixing with the saliva from where he'd taken the head into his mouth. He smiled as John lay quiet and Randy could see the effort it was taking for John not to look up at him.

He was thinking about what else he could do to John without any other toys on him. Truth was he'd discarded most of them over the years, since he would never treat Sam in this way. She was a tough bird, but she was his wife, and a lady, he wouldn't even consider treating her like this.

"I know," Randy said, jumping up from his spot on the bed. He quickly pulled on his pants and headed to the door of the hotel room, grabbing a cup from the side cabinet. Grinning, he turned back to John. "Stay there."

Randy jogged down the hallway and filled the cup with some ice from the machine before returning to John. As he entered the room, John was pulling against the cuffs, kicking his feet against the bed to get some leverage. Randy stood back, not letting John see he had arrived back. His own cock straining against his pants as John continued to struggle.

"Anyone would think you don't want to stay," he said after another couple of minutes. He walked over to the bed as John lay flat against the bed once more. He went to the head of the bed and released the belt from the handcuffs. He grabbed John's arms and dragged him until he was sitting against the headboard. Before he joined John on the bed he removed his pants so he was naked again and then put the cup on the nightstand. "Do you want another treat?"

Randy straddled John again and knelt up so his hard cock was rubbing against John's face. He smiled when John didn't answer, clearly knowing his place. He gripped John's head and then thrust his cock into John's mouth causing him to gag at the intrusion. He thrust a few times into John as the older man regained his composure and was able to use his god given talent to deep throat Randy. Randy was in heaven as John kept him in his throat for as long as possible. Randy started thrusting again and when John started gagging once more, he pulled roughly from John's mouth, leaving him panting for air.

Randy pushed himself off John and pulled his lover down the bed before reaching over to the nightstand, grabbing the cup full of ice cubes. Randy looked sinisterly at John. He took a piece of ice from the cup and placed it gently on John's abs before moving it over each muscle. The cold feel of the ice made John jerk up from the bed and grunt. He left the ice on John's stomach melting and he smiled even more as John shook against the cold. Knowing what he was planning, Randy let the slutty moan, if he could call it a moan, slide and then took another piece of ice. He ran it along the perfect v line which was John's hipbone causing him to jerk up again.

"Just what I wanted you to do," he said as he caught John's legs and wrapped them around his waist. "You're going to love this."

He pressed another cube to John's opening and swirled it gently around, just as he saw John relaxing to the sensation, he let his evil smirk return and then pushed it into John. He put another piece in his mouth as John thrashed about on the bed, obviously trying to get away from the sensation. Randy held the cube on his tongue and ran it up the underside of John's cock before taking the man in.

With pure evilness he grabbed the last cube from the cup and pressed it against John's balls and moaned as John thrust into him as he lost control. Randy ripped his mouth from John's member and gave John a stern look of disappointment and at the same time it sent chills down his spine, knowing he could still make his Super Cena lose control.

He unlocked the cuffs from Cena's wrists and drew his arms around his back, securing the cuffs so John was unable to move his arms. With his cock harder than he felt it in years, Randy needed to be inside John… now. He poured some lube into his hand and oiled his cock as he moved around to sit kneel behind John.

"I wonder if you can keep your balance," Randy said taunting him. "With your arms behind your back… leant forward… with me fucking your ass… oh and Cena, I want to hear you scream."

Before he could stop himself Randy slammed his length into John's hole, groaning as he felt the heat of John's body mixed with the cold temperature of the melted ice cube. Nothing felt as good as being inside John Cena; he had a connection with his wife who helped him stay in control at times, but John would always be his drug of choice and the only person who could handle his true nature. He filled John with his mammoth cock, and he was in heaven as he held himself there for a mere moment. He was going to make sure John would remember this night. Nobody was going to get it done for John like he could. He pulled back slowly and then thrust back in harshly causing John to struggle to keep his balance.

"If you keep your balance I'll suck you off and swallow everything which is building up in there," Randy said running a finger along John's shaft. The moans coming from John's lips sounded like pure dirty, slutty, sex and Randy continued to push harder into John. He pulled his thick length out and slammed quickly back in and hit John's spot dead on. John yelling in pleasure, his back arching as Randy continued. As Randy got lost in the ecstasy of being inside John again, his pace doubled and soon John began to scream out in pleasure. It had been so long for Randy to let this side of his personality out, he was fucking John raw and enjoying the sounds coming from his lover.

"Oh shit. Yeah. Right there," John yelled as Randy pummelled the spot inside him. "Oh god, oh god, oh god… mmm... fuck."

Damn, Randy couldn't believe how fucking fantastic John sounded as he continued to scream out in pleasure. He couldn't hold back his own groans as his hips snapped back and forth quickly into John. Randy pulled John's hips back with every thrust, and it wasn't long before he felt the once familiar sensation develop in his stomach. He gripped John's shoulders, digging his nails in as he pushed nearer to his release, John's back arching, amazingly keeping his balance as Randy continued his thrusting.

"Yes, oh fucking shit," Randy yelled as his end approached. "Going to cum… oh fuuuccckkk."

Randy screamed out his pleasure, and pushed John off of him. He flipped the man over and his hand went straight down to the base of John's cock.

"Don't even think of cumming until I give you the sign," Randy ordered, getting a whimper from John.

The whimper added fuel to the fire, and Randy found it too much. He needed to taste John's essence, the need almost as bad as the need he had to be inside of him. He lowered his lips to John's cock and sucked lightly as he used the quick release on the cock ring. Immediately he felt John twitch and he growled around the cock in his mouth. It was mind-blowing, feeling that cock sink down his throat once more. Amazing, to hear the aggravation and frustration falling passed John's lips as he swore at Randy, who still wasn't allowing him to cum. For Randy it was pure paradise as John started begging for release, gripping onto the little bit of sheet he could find near his still cuffed hands. Randy moaned around John's cock, letting go of his grip on the base, signalling John's inevitable orgasm.

"Fuuuucccckkkkk," John yelled, thrusting his hips into Randy's face as his release took hold. Randy let out his own slutty moan over John's cock, as he felt John's hot, sticky semen coat his throat, swallowing around him, squeezing every last drop from his member.

When John was limp in his mouth, Randy pulled off from John's cock and rolled over, resting his head on John's abs.

"Worked out if you can do it yet?" Randy asked as their breath returned to their lungs.

"Would you come away with me if I said I couldn't go through with it?" John asked. "We could leave everything behind and live a quiet life, just the two of us."

Randy moved from his resting place and moved back over to his travel, he searched in the pocket for something and then moved back to John. He helped the older man up and released his wrists from the handcuffs, throwing them over to the nightstand. He took a seat at the head of the bed and let his head rest against the wall.

"John, I have a daughter now, I can't leave her," Randy said; his eyes drifting closed at the intensity of the question. "A wife as well. It may not be what we had, but I love her."

He looked over at John with desperate eyes. He didn't want to say the words; they both knew it was the last time between them. John moved off the bed and picked up the sheets Randy dropped earlier in the night and Randy watched him as he climbed back on the bed, moving toward him. He shifted his position so he was lying down and John draped the bed sheets over them, snuggling in close as Randy wrapped his arms around him.

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
